Heaven's Gate
by IceHaze
Summary: The world she had come to know was destroyed by the humans of Earth. With little hope to succeed, Serenity's quest of salvation for her people has only begun.


**Dislcaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon nor am I affliated with the cult by the same title of this fic.  
**Warnings:** Language, Disturbing Situations  
**Author's Notes:** Dedicated to stargirl5 and inspired by one of her stories as well as some original ideas from my beta, Chibi. Girl, you have some weird dreams.

* * *

The walls that bound her were a heaven's prison.

She awoke to a room blanketed in white and a glass window she could not see through. The constant shuffling and whispers around her caused her anxiety to grow; she began pacing carelessly in the small square as a result of the stress. And as she circled the enclosure once, twice and thrice, she could recall only muddled events from a time and world no longer hers.

"Are you going to be at the colosseum tonight?"

Her ears picked up the sounds of men and she quietly sat in a far corner of the room. Despite not being able to see through the glass, she was certain that the same could not be said for the other side.

"Yeah, they got me on post to guard the exits."

"Lucky you. But listen, I've got a bet on 1673A9F. Let me know if he wins this round."

She fell back against the wall when a small hole on the opposite end by the glass opened up to shoot out a tray of food and bowl of water.

"Yeah, sure. Not a problem, man."

They left just as soon as they came. And their indifference to her existence left her astounded. These were the ones she heard so many rumors of from the gossip chain within her quarters. These were the humans of her neighboring planet. There was no mistake about that. She swallowed the anger away only to find a parched mouth. The items from earlier came to mind and she immediately crawled over to them. And it wasn't much. A bowl of fresh water and a small dish of foreign vegetation with small pieces of a creature she was sure lived in fresh waters at one point. The disturbing part wasn't the strange food, but rather, the two small pills that sat neatly on the tray. She picked up the green and yellow one to inspect it.

"Don't swallow it."

She dropped the pill from shock of the voice.

"What?"

"I heard you messing with your food. You're looking at the pill right? Don't swallow it. You can't let them do that to you. You need to fight ba—"

"Oh here we go again. We can't go another night without Evangeline spouting off babbles of justice and revolution."

"That's what it's all about!"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she circled the room in an attempt to find the source of the voices.

"Pardon me, but may I inquire on your identity and whereabouts? And how, may I ask, did you know I was looking at a pill?"

"We've seen this before kid, before they moved us into these quarters. You know, they used to make us watch. The sick bastards."

"I don't believe I understand."

"What Evangeline means to tell you is that this is a special enslavement facility where they bring young lunarians. Check your wrist band."

She hadn't even noticed beyond her ragged garments and chains that a band had been slapped on her wrist. And sure enough, there it was. Southern Aqueous Enslavement Facility, and along with it a string of numbers.

"This is one of the southeast bases. You're lucky, actually. There are worse facilities. At least in this one, they don't even notice you're alive. They even give you treatment if you're sick."

"Hey, that reminds me, how is Elizabeth?" came the other voice.

"Not sure. Elizabeth. Are you there? Elizabeth, are you okay sweetie?"

The voice that followed was detached from this realm of life.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Is your head feeling better?"

"I'm quite fine, now. The nice men made me better. I feel wonderful, actually. There are pretty flowers were I am. The sky is also blue. And the water is calm. I'm dipping my feet into it right now. It's very refreshing, all quite lovely in fact. Is the water cool where you are? Are you enjoying it just as well?"

She knew the other woman only amused Elizabeth for good intentions.

"Yes, sweetie. It's quite enchanting."

"I do hope you enjoy it. It's really, truly wonderful. This is paradise."

She spoke softly once the girl emitted snoring sounds. "Is she well?"

"She was throwing tantrums earlier, barking as Evangeline was doing. After a while, they couldn't take the disruptions anymore, so they took her away. She came back to us like this. Not quite the same again. Not quite the same at all. But at the very least, she's alive and healthy."

"Healthy? Please, far from it."

Another voice picked up. It was the first male voice she heard.

"Well at the least it's not the worst case in which she could find herself."

"Yes, you want to talk about bad situations? You should have been at Hinotama. That place is filthy."

Her head darted left and right at the voices. "I'm still not sure I understand."

It was the softer voice that spoke next. The young woman that was speaking to the girl she knew now as Evangeline.

"Sweetheart, you are a prisoner now. You belong to the terrans, the humans. This place is one of many facilities that have enslaved lunarians. They keep us here for many reasons. Some fight, some serve, some have less than desirable tasks at hand. Unfortunately the latter fate falls upon you."

"What do you mean?"

The male spoke next.

"While you were out, I heard the guards mention you have an orange wrist band. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she replied as she inspected the band.

He sighed. "That means you will be sent to the east wing and share a cell with me soon enough."

"Why is that?"

Neither spoke for a long minute. She grew apprehensive and looked to and fro, as if she was searching for signs they were still there. When the male sighed again, she crawled over to the left side of the room and pressed against the wall as if to await his answer.

"To be quite blunt, they're going to breed us."

Her eyes widened at the response.

"W-what? I-I…I don't understand."

"Lunarians have very few fates that fall upon them now. Some ring fighters, some servants and some are automatically killed once they are deemed useless by the humans. All the ones that remain alive are put under strict control by seals. Unfortunately, becoming part of their breeding program is one such fate. They must have deemed you healthy and genetically fit for breeding. And that's what they do to those they deem worthy of breeding. They lock them up in the east wing cell for as long as it takes until the mating occurs. That blue and white pill on your tray is something that will make you extremely receptive to male advances; the green and yellow one will bring you into the oestrous cycle fairly soon."

She backed away, horrified of the tray.

"If it's any consolation, I apologize in advance. I really mean you no harm. And under no other circumstance would I ever do this kind of thing, would I ever hurt you. But I have no choice. They'll inject me with testosterone enhancers which will increase my drive. I won't be able to control myself. Do you understand?"

His voice was fairly calm. And in that instance she knew, this wasn't going to be his first sire. Confusion hit her first, rage consumed her soon after. And she desperately tried to conjure up any spell to break through the walls and shatter the glass barrier but to no avail.

"There's no point in trying to escape. Those seals they put on you are their kraft. You won't be able to use magicka here."

She gazed at the blue patterns on her skin. Her breathing picked up and she slammed her whole body against the wall in a hysterical fit.

"Calm down, girl. Do you want the same fate as Elizabeth? Purged of all awareness to the world around you?"

She immediately quieted down and listened as the male inhaled air. He seemed to sympathize with her and she could imagine his dropped eyelids as he tried to console her.

"I'm sorry, kid. I can tell from your voice that you're a young one. It's a shame they start you out so little doing this. But at the very least, count your blessings that they didn't send you to the barracks."

"Barracks?"

"It's quite rare for females to become soldiers. I've only seen two in my entire time. And I can tell you right now that I saw the Goddess open the gates for them with my very own eyes."

She swallowed hard. "H-how?"

"That's the fate of ring fighters. They train you until your bones bleed and then make you fight in the colosseum. They pit us lunarians against each other, and enjoy it—placing bets, cheering, laughing. It's sick knowing they enjoy watching us kill our own kind."

Her breathing picked up once again from controlled fury.

"And as sexist as this might sound to you, a female lunarian is no match for a seasoned prime male. They're just bait in the match. Your death warrant is signed the moment they slap that red band on you, so consider yourself lucky that they're just using you for breeding."

Her hands tightened. "May I inquire your name?"

"What?"

"I think it's only fair I know the name of the man who's going to force himself on me."

"It's not like that! I'm telling you…"

"You're a coward! How is it that you can submit to this so easily?! You are a lunarian male! Have you no pride?!"

His fist slammed against the wall and she coward slightly. From that one sound, she confirmed that he was indeed in the cell right to her left.

"You think you have it bad?"

She could hear his own fury.

"Oh, poor little girl. She has to give birth to a bunch of babies with humans tending to her every whim, making sure she's always healthy. Well fuck you! You've never been to these other places. I have! I've been to Hinotama. I've seen shit you wouldn't believe. Shit that would haunt even your nightmares."

Her eyes fell when he grew silent, knowing his own eyes were probably glistened with tears by now.

"Evangeline's right." His voice quivered now. "They used to make us watch."

"Watch what?" She mentally scolded herself for even pressing the matter.

"Everything. They used to make us watch the executions, the mating…everything. You don't know what it's like to be tortured every day until you give them the information they want. You don't know what it's like to have your own father watching another man fuck his wife; and to watch her cry and scream in agony as he's slain right before her very eyes. You don't know what it's like watching your little sister die as thousands of human spectators laugh and cheer, holding up colourful signs and drinking and eating to their heart's content as if it was a circus act. They don't give a shit. They don't give a fucking shit! We're nothing to them. So don't fucking call me a coward you damn brat!"

She didn't know how to respond to that, partly because it was such an unbelievable story. Surely humans weren't that atrocious.

"Girl, I would be a little more respectful if I were you. You don't know the crap that we've put up with."

She turned her head towards Evangeline's voice.

"Even Rosalina here had to watch as her little brother's head was cut off. Why? Just because he had undesirable traits for breeding."

"They shouldn't be allowed to do this."

"We've tried before." Rosalina's voice was weak, most likely at recollecting memories. "We've tried, girl. Don't think people haven't."

"But our army! And our kingdom! Surely they…"

"Dead," was Evangeline's sharp reply. "They're all dead, kid."

Her eyes widened at the revelation. "Who is?"

"Everyone important. Everyone who could do something to retaliate. The army, the high priestesses, the mages, the royal court…all of them, dead."

Lips quivered now uncontrollably. "E-even…the queen?"

There was a long pause. It confirmed her fears and she began tearing even before Rosalina's answer fell on the silence.

"Yes, dear."

She slouched against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Now you see why it's futile to fight?"

She ignored her words and continued to sob quietly in her corner as the others paid respect to her mourning with silence.

"Demando."

She rubbed her eyes roughly at the broken silence. "What?"

"You asked for my name earlier. It's Demando. I was once a soldier in training. Until the war broke out, that is. I was guarding the eastern prefecture of the Moon Kingdom. It should have been easy enough to stop them. But the humans, they've come across a terrible power. It wasn't anything like we've seen before. They stormed the grounds and then penetrated our barriers. Our knights fell first, the mages fell soon after. And soon, the kingdom was left helpless. They killed anyone they deemed dangerous to their cause, mostly the royal bloods. The rest of us were imprisoned against our will. They took us in as prisoners of war." He chuckled sardonically. "Slaves, more like it. They put these seals on us to control us. We have little will as it is. As of now, you're useless as a lunarian."

"Isn't there any hope?"

"Like Evangeline said earlier, everyone who could have provided a reasonable resistance is dead. These guys have covered their tracks well."

She lay on the ground, listless and lifeless for several minutes. Her brain soaked in everything that was explained, everything from before, everything from now and everything that would fall before her soon enough. Her eyelids dropped as she reminisced on the very last moments of freedom, of life. The one she left behind before dark clouds began to cover their morning sky.

"Mother, you're pulling my hand too hard."

Her mother ignored her as she was pulled across the dense forest in haste.

"Hurry up, sweetie. We have to keep moving."

"Mother, what's going on? Why are we in such haste?"

Her mother caught her seconds before she tripped over a rock and pulled her up, not once letting up the pace.

"Mother, please. My hand! And my feet. I can't keep pace, anymore!"

They continued to race through the forest until they reached a clear blue river. She worried greatly when her mother stopped abruptly, head swishing every which way until she proceeded to sit her firmly down onto an old raft. She watched as the priestess and mage in their presence took guard. Her mother was a very calm and collective woman. To watch her in her current state of distress heightened her anxiety.

"Sweetheart, what I'm about to tell you may be difficult to understand and absorb, but I want you to be strong."

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Her eyes blinked away the tears as she stared blankly onto the ceiling, the face of her mother's worry and the panic in her voice still fresh in her mind.

"Serenity, I want you to look at me when I tell you this."

The way she would smooth out her bangs behind her ears was always a comfort. Her lips twitched at the prospect that the feeling would never resurface.

"Promise mother that you'll be strong when I tell you this."

"I promise, mother."

"The world you've come to know, the peace you've come to love and the happiness you've come to enjoy will all come to an end very soon. Dark times lay ahead, Serenity. I can't promise you a clear meadow on the other side of this marsh."

Her breath lodged in her throat at the cryptic message behind it all.

"Just know this. I love you, sweetheart."

Her head fell against her mother's shoulder as she returned the tight embrace.

"I love you too."

The two remained locked until her mother broke away to wipe the tears away.

"I'm so sorry. I know the road ahead is going to be tough. And I've already foreseen the pain you're going to have to endure."

She still had no clue what was going on. That didn't stop the tears from falling, regardless. Her emotions were pouring into her own soul. It was the sound of a grieving mother about to lose her child.

"I love you so much. Always remember that."

"I know, and I will. But mother, what's going on?"

One of the mage's stepped forth quite suddenly. "My Queen, the enemy is near. It's time."

"Time? Mother, what's going on? What enemy? What is everyone talking about?"

All the while her mother paid no mind. She began to strip her of her jewelry and garments hastily. She watched in disbelief as the remnants of her past were tossed carelessly into the flowing river.

"You two, stay guard. Serenity put these garments on."

She stared at the strange attire, one worn by crelune herders. "I don't…"

"Quickly, Serenity!" she admonished.

And when she was moving too slow for her mother's taste, she got a helping hand in the matter. In a matter of seconds, she bore old tattered farmer's clothes.

"Mother, why…?"

She watched as her mother continued administering to her appearance. She flinched from the mud and dirt being rubbed all over her face. She gasped at the cuts her mother began to create on her limbs.

"Mother!" Tears poured from the pain. They continued to fall as her mother reached out behind her back and chopped the long blonde locks until her hair fell messily past her shoulders.

She stood in complete shock as her mother inspected her carefully. "That'll do. They won't know."

"Know what? Who won't know?"

Her mother bent low and soothed away the wrinkles in her tattered clothes. "The enemy is near. They've invaded our lands. And soon we all will be engaged in a bloody war. One of which I'm not sure the outcome will be favorable for us."

She sighed in what little comfort her mother's hands had to offer on her face.

"You need to look like this. They cannot know who you are. They cannot know that you are _my_ daughter. Serenity, this is the last time you'll respond to that name when it falls from another's tongue. You are no longer the princess of the Moon Kingdom. If they find out, they'll capture you and kill you. I cannot give you much. The only thing I can give you now is this chance to live."

"My Queen! Now! We have to leave now!"

She nodded quickly. "Yes."

She followed in worry as her mother began to move away.

"No! Where I go, you cannot follow, my child. Stay here and remain safe. Do that for your mother."

The tears were rubbed away by her fingers, replaced by a kiss on her forehead and a small caress of her face. "I love you sweetie. Never forget who you are and that I will always love you. I'm always with you."

Her sobs grew louder now.

"Don't cry. Stay strong."

When her head fell away to hide the shame of her weakness, her mother brought it back to face her eyes once more.

"_Don't_ _cry_. And above all else, promise me one thing."

"My Queen!"

Her eyes begged her mother to ask it.

She kissed her daughter's cheek and offered one final whisper. "Survive."

And with that, she saw her mother and her company run off across the forest, leaving her all alone in an old raft.

"I will. I promise." It was a response her mother never received. And she watched with glassy eyes as her mother gave her one last look before taking off out of sight, a trail of foreign soldiers in her wake.

The ill memory was wiped away from the white walls of her cell. Serenity remained on the floor, blinking back at her mother's haunting eyes.

"Hey kid, you okay? You haven't spoken in a while."

_Survive._

"What's your name anyway, girl?"

She shook the memory away. "What?"

"I gave you mine when you asked for it. It's only polite you introduce yourself."

She gazed into the glass, recalling her mother's instructions. Recalling her hurried pleas and retreating form. The world she had come to know was gone. Nothing was the same anymore. Not the afternoon tea time she shared with her friends, the extravagant gala dances, nor the touch of her mother's hands as she gently rocked her to sleep. Often, she would crawl under the sheets and allow her mother to continue spoiling her with attention as she hugged her favourite sleeping time friend with her. But the moments were now a jaded memory—one that she would have to push back into the recesses of her mind if she was to survive.

"Usagi."

"Huh?"

"My name is, Usagi."

"Usagi, huh? That's a weird name. It doesn't sound lunarian at all."

"Demando! Don't be so rude!"

"I'm just saying. It sounds like a terran name, that's all. Are you a mixed breed?"

"No, just a girl born to some farm people."

"Good, because if you were, you would be dead right now."

Her heart picked up at the statement, it grew in speed with Evangeline's next words.

"Where did you learn to speak?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your accent is…eloquent. Not at all what you expect of farm folk."

"Oh well, my parents were herders for the crelune of the royal kingdom. My sociolect is a result of the interaction with the royals."

"I always loved crelune, beautiful creatures."

"Yes, and quite mischievous. They would often steal the eggs of our kalori.

She knew, she just knew that the next statement from the girl was accompanied with a smirk.

"Curious that a herbivore should do that."

Her breath stopped but she quickly caught herself. "I never said they would eat them. They like to steal things, especially round-like objects. Our eggs were no exception."

"Ah, I see."

She was grateful when Rosalina cut into the conversation. "It sounds like you lived a fairly peaceful life, Usagi."

"I did. I loved it very much. And I miss it."

"We all miss it."

She heard a chorus of 'here, here' to that that statement from voices she hadn't heard until now. Many of which she was now certain were paying mind to their private conversation. And as she heard the voices of the ones locked in cells like her, as she envisioned the faces of many lunarians like them struggling to cope with the atrocity that the goddesses had bestowed upon them, as she recalled the final words of her mother before her death, she knew now why her mother made her promise that she would survive. It was for them. For those who still had hope that this dark tunnel had a bright light at the end of it all.

"We'll get it back."

The soft chatter of stories from past times stilled immediately.

"Usagi?"

"I don't know when. I don't even know how, but someday things will be as they once were. We will live happily, peacefully and be prosperous once again. Of that, I'm certain."

"Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about, girl."

She smiled at Evangeline's voice and the sounds of murmured whispers in the vicinity.

Rosalina's voice hissed. "Will you all shut up? They'll hear you!" The room was quiet again. "And you, Usagi, hush up about this revolution nonsense. It will get you nowhere. There's only one fate for rebels. Are you ready to sing with the Goddess?"

"You can call me an idiot, Rosalina, but I prefer death over this. And if that's the case, I might as well die fighting for a cause."

"You _are_ an idiot. Usagi, you are just one girl. _One_ _girl_! You can't use magicka, you have no strength, you're in a world surrounded by enemies on all sides, you're almost completely under their control and furthermore, no one will rise with you. What in heavens do you hope to accomplish? And how?"

"I don't know, Rosalina. But I promise I won't give up trying. I don't care how long it takes."

"This girl is as insane as me. Usagi, I think I'm starting to like you."

"Evangeline! Don't encourage her! There's no good coming from a rebelli—"

Demando immediately cut in. "Quiet, I hear the doors opening."

The entire group stilled and feigned sleep as the two soldiers from earlier walked into the cell halls. Their echoes carried their conversation everywhere.

"Who's up now?"

"We've got one that needs transport. Inmate 89CD76 is going to the crematory. The doctor's evaluation came in and the bosses have given the order. She won't recover well from the medicine and will end up going crazy."

"So they're going to kill her?"

"It's more humane this way. Better than letting her struggle with the condition, right?"

She knew the number was Elizabeth's. Her jaw tightened in confirmation when they approached the area and dragged the girl away.

"Are we going to the meadows now? I would quite like to play with the creatures you have there. What are they called again? Deer?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We're going to the meadows now to play with the deer."

She scowled at their snorts and crude jokes.

"Wonderful. This has been a most marvelous vacation. I do hope we can come again next summer. And next time, all my friends will come with me, won't they?"

"Of course, of course. Now come on. We have to catch the carriage."

"Yes, we mustn't miss our ride. Bye to you all! I shall return in a few weeks and bring you many jars of delicious orange marmalade."

She wondered if the other prisoners were bowing their heads in respect as she was. "Bye Elizabeth," was her whisper of goodbye.

Rosalina was the first to speak once the doors closed. "Poor girl."

"It's not right."

"Usagi, not now."

"But it isn't right! Humane? They put her in that condition firstly. It's like poisoning you, offering the antidote and then claiming to be your saviour. It isn't right all!"

Even the girl couldn't argue with it. "No, it isn't. But what can we do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Then give it up."

"No, I won't."

Demando's chuckles at first agitated her, thinking him to be poking fun. But his next words stopped her.

"Usagi, I don't know why but when I hear you speak, it's as if I believe the words coming out of your mouth. It's as if I believe your convictions."

"I mean them."

"I know."

The group grew quiet again when a door was roughly pushed open.

"What's going on here?"

"We got two messages in just now. One from Madame in the western facility and one from the Earth Kingdom in the North."

"What do they want?"

"You know Madame. She's trying to harvest one more batch before winter hits."

"And what of the Earth Kingdom?"

"The king is holding his annual fall festival and guess what the main attraction is?"

"What?"

"Rogarde."

"Rogarde? _The_ Rogarde?"

"The one and only."

"And what's he doing there?"

"Get this; the king wants to hold a tournament. Any terran soldier that can defeat Rogarde will be granted a spot in the official royal court."

"Squire?"

"Even better, knight."

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's sign up for that tournament."

"You moron. It's invitation only. In anyway, what hope do you have against him?"

"True, but then what do they need with a lunarian?"

"That's the exhibition match. The king is going to pit a lunarian against him. The crowd will love it. It's going to be amazing."

"Whoa whoa, wait. Even a restrained lunarian male is physically strong. He could lose."

"Well that's why they're not requesting a male, genius."

She paled. They wouldn't…

"A female then? ID?"

"Um let me check." The sounds of ruffling paper echoed in the halls. "Female ID: 12CD78."

Her eyes widened at the gasp.

"What is it, Evangeline?"

There was a brief hesitation before a whispered response came forth. "That's Rosalina's number."

Usagi stared in shock at the right wall, trying to look past the white and into her neighbor's cell. "Rosalina…you have a red band?"

She could hear the deep swallow. "Yes."

She recalled Demando's words. There was no coming back from this meadow.

"I guess it's my time."

She wanted to say something, to give her some kind of last words of comfort. But the rude soldiers spoke again and she scowled at the disruption.

"Who's the breeding one? Is it the male we got from Hinotama?"

Usagi grew into panic mode at the realization that two companions would soon be snatched away from her. She heard Demando shuffle from the statement.

"Nah, Madame has a sire ready. She wants a female. I figured 1622A9A would be good enough."

"Well, you lucked out Demando," was Evangeline's reply. "And Rosalina, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I knew it would come to this eventually. Guys, we had a great run. Maybe I'll see you in paradise someday. And Usagi, try to keep your head cool okay?"

She pulled her knees closer to her body.

"Usagi?"

"Yo, Usagi. What's with the silence? Aren't you going to pay your last respects to Rosalina?"

It was Demando's voice that broke through her stupor.

"Usagi?"

"That…that was my number they called."

"Usagi, sweetie, I'm sorry. But at the very least you're still alive. Remember that."

She nodded just as the soldiers approached. She didn't need to conceal her eyes when the glass door slid open for there was no light on the other side. The man appeared before her and roughly pulled her to her feet. He wasted no time in shoving her into a heavy brown robe and tossing the hood over her head. When she emerged from her cell, she saw Rosalina in the same exact outfit.

"I'll ask Hiro to get these cells cleaned out. I'm sure we'll need some empty ones soon with the next batch coming in next week."

"Another batch? Man, they keep coming in piles. You think they'd let up on at least—"

"FUCKING TERRANS!"

A loud commotion from a nearby hall caused her to jump slightly in shock. The screaming and banging continued and was causing quite a ruckus from the nearby cells.

"Shut the hell up in there!"

She heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Can you handle these two? I'll go see what the hell is the matter."

"Yeah, I'll wait for you."

She lowered her head to hide her face and felt Rosalina's calm presence beside her. How was it that even knowing she would be sent to her grave that the girl made no effort to fight? Perhaps this war had killed her long ago. And surely, there were others out there just like her. All of them, wasting and withering away to nothing. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"What the hell is taking you so long?!"

When the soldier was heard screaming and cries of agony reached their ears, the man before her cursed. She couldn't see his face, but she felt the blade of a sword as it clung tightly to her neck.

"Now you listen to me. This blade here is forged directly from the metals of Saturn. The blade is so powerful, it can cleave a man's skull with just the tip and even rip through the flesh of a god."

She believed his words when the rare tinkling of blood dripped from her neck.

"This whole compound is filled with a thousand plus soldiers all armed with this exact weapon and more. You two even so much as _think_ about escaping and we won't hesitate to rip your heads off. Am I understood?"

The two nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Stay here until I return."

The two stood in silence as he disappeared around the corner until she reached down to her arms and began to pull at the band around her wrist.

"Usagi, what the hell are you doing?!"

She ignored Rosalina's hiss as she continued to claw and bite away at the weak terran metal that fastened the chain together.

"Rosalina, what's going on down there?" whispered Evangeline harshly.

"I don't know. She's gone crazy! Usagi, weren't you listening to him? There's no point in trying to escape! There's too many guards. You'll never make it out. You're just going to get us both kill—"

"Rosalina, how do you feel about breeding?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does being a breeding lunarian bother you at all?"

"I guess not, but why?"

"Give me your red band."

"What?!"

"Your red band. You take my orange one. You give me your red one. We'll do a switch."

"Usagi!"

"Hurry, before he comes back!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I'm the one going to the Earth Kingdom to fight Rogarde. Not you."

"Usagi, he'll kill you!"

"No, he won't. I don't know how I'll do it. But I promise I will win that match."

"They'll kill you regardless if you win."

"Let me figure that out when the time comes."

"But…"

A deep chuckle caused the two to turn to the cell behind them and it was then that Usagi could see Demando before her very eyes. His hair was a soft silver, eyes a deep violet. His shoulders and neck were fairly wide and well-proportioned, indicating that he was at least ten years her senior. And it was no secret why he was chosen as a sire. She gazed at him lazily sitting against the wall with nothing but a small smirk.

"Usagi, do me a favour, will you?"

"Yes?"

"No matter how long it takes, be it months or years, that you won't forget us. You won't forget the people at Aqueous."

"I won't forget about any of you here, or Hinotama. I won't forget about anyone. I promise that I will find a way for us to regain our freedom. I promise."

His smile widened. "I expect to hear many great things of you, Usagi."

She blushed behind the cloak of darkness and her hood. "Thank you."

"Rosalina, give Usagi your band right now."

"But…"

"Do it!"

She complied and the two switched colours just in time for one final farewell from the group.

"Hurry up. Let's get these two out of here. We're running late."

She smiled devilishly under her cloak as the two guards dragged them in chains. And she knew the moment she first gazed at light, the moment she stepped on board that ship, that there was no turning back from this voyage.

Her quest had begun.

* * *

**End**

* * *

This story is meant to be a one-shot and as stated before, is dedicated to Stargirl5 who is writing an amazing story called "Tsuki no Namida". Stargirl, if you see this, I hope you are inspired to continue your story. It's amazah and I love it. PM me if you need any help.

For anyone keeping up with the status of my other stories, please be patient. Yours truly was invited by a senior editor to fly to the States to cover the recent election they had. It was time consuming, hectic, demanding, tiring but freakishly amazing and glad I could participate in such an exciting event. And now that the assignment is over, I can HOPEFULLY get back to some fic writing. Peace out peeps!


End file.
